The Memories of the Past in the Present
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Nyota is caught of guard in her broken form by an unexpected visitor.


**A/N: Sorry to all of those that were expecting me. It took me awhile because I am currently writing another Spock/Uhura fic. But don't worry because I'M BACK YAY HAPPY HAPPY!!!**

**Poll:**

**Vote yes or no if you want read a full length fic of Spock and Uhura and their relationship a few months after Vulcan's destruction and Spock is going through stability when it comes to the relationships he will have on board the Enterprise… And you'll find out when you vote. On your reviews please write wether or not you want the fic.**

**A/N: I don't own Star Trek(poor) and oh how i wish I knew Z Q my cousin can CP (Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine) this story is not from the setting of 'To Meet and Remember'**

**

* * *

**

The Memories of the Past in the Present

As the crowd of people applauded to James T. Kirks new command as captain Spock Prime started walking out of the room. As he was walking he heard a distinct sound that sounded like a woman crying. He followed the sound into a dark(empty) room that he found out to be the academy's archive room. As he silently made his way to see who was in such distress he saw a familiar woman with black hair, chocolate brown skin, and deep brown comforting eyes.

As he got closer he head her sing 'Stronger' by Mary J. Blige. He noticed that she was staring out the window at the abnormally rainy weather in San Francisco. The crying got stronger as the second verse of the song started to play.

"'_We've been through the storm, we've been through it all we had some close calls but never would fall We climbed all the mountains, walked through all the valleys but you never left me behind,'" she sang along with the song. As he got closer he realized that the woman was Lt. Nyota Uhura. _

Spock Prime dared to come close to her and said; "Miss Uhura--" he stopped as the look on her face was soon revealed to him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying her face torn, he dared to walk closer to her. As he did so he noticed that she was trying to back away. He knew she hated being seen crying it gave her the sense that everyone around her might think of her as weak. She came to a sudden stop at the edge of a table and sat on it never looking up from the floor.

"Yes that is me," She said trying to compose herself in front of the unexpected visitor standing before her. " Spock?" she said with disbelief clear in her voice Spock Prime did not know whether to be delighted or surprised of her recollection of him. He moved closer to her, hands clasped behind his back and waited to see what she would do next.

"I am sorry if I am disturbing you Miss Uhura I was passing by and heard you. If you wish of me to leave I shall do so." Spock Prime said not wanting to let his old friend her alone in the dark. To his surprise she said; "No, its alright its just that I never would have thought that anyone would find me here of all places."

She said unsure if she should run but quickly thought that she would not humiliate her self by running.

"If it is acceptable of me to ask, why are you crying when you should be out celebrating your graduation?" as Spock Prime said this he himself remembered what the Nyota Uhura of his time was like strong, independent, intelligent, beautiful, he remembered the graduation of one of he favorite student, and his friend. He remembered how she was there with him in his time of need even when he himself didn't know he needed help or someone to talk to.

"I… um, I… don't feel like celebrating in such a time and I couldn't be abel to keep a strong face even if I did go celebrate." Nyota desperately hoped that he couldn't tell she was lying through her teeth. Alas he did realize because he said; "There is no need to lie to me Nyota." He said with a sad grin on his face he knew all to well that she was trying to hide something. The unspoken question was soon answered;

"He left with the Vulcan elders to establish a Vulcan colony he comes back for his belongings tomorrow. He already told me he was going to go… but…the…truth…is…I—" She came to a sudden stop as the control she had managed to obtain quickly vanished as a wave of pain over took her completely. Without warning fresh tears ran down her face and she couldn't keep the sob from escaping her mouth she covered her face with her hands.

Spock Prime felt a wave of sadness as he realized that his younger counterpart found the acceptance, love, and comfort that his mother could no longer give from a woman that had always love him, _Nyota_. He was suddenly aware of the fact that she truly loved him. He moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Nyota sat up in surprise and instinctly leaned into his warm touch.

Spock Prime felt as her body shook with the grief of loosing the love he(Younger Spock) had given her. With the skin to skin contact he felt the pain and anguish that had fully taken over her and remembered how the Nyota of his time had captured his eye and he, he himself held back due to fear and self-doubt.

"I am strong but I'm not that strong," Nyota said once she was calm.

"You are stronger than you think you are Nyota. And I am telling you from experience." He said in a comforting tone. He let go of Nyota and looked her in the eye, in that one look she understood that Spock(younger Spock) will always love her in a way that no one but her could understand. Spock Prime held her close one more time before the intercom announced the arrival of Commander Spock. She froze in place as the announcement ended and nearly passed out.

"Go to him he's waiting for you," Prime said with a proud grin

"How do you know?" Nyota asked a little overwhelmed.

"If there is any reason in the universe for him to chose he would choose your love and acceptance than that of a strange woman who would only mate with him out of duty." She could only smile at the immense similarity between the Spocks.

"It was really nice to meet you," She said giving him a peck on his cheek.

Spock Prime saw as the bright smile he knew come back and saw how she ran out of the room to find his younger self, he sat back on a chair and no matter how illogical it may be he just sat there and remembered the years past and marveled at the memories of his old friends young again.

* * *

Nyota ran straight to Spock's apartment and stopped at the door to straightened her dress and with new found confidence knocked on the door.

"Come," He said from behind the door.

She walked in as soon as the door opened and saw him turn around from looking out the window and open his arms.

"Come here," Spock said as his heart swelled and love filled his heart once more.

She ran to his arms and held him. Spock nearly lost his balance but was pleased to have her in his arms again.

She stepped back to look at him and reached to grab his neck and pull him down to a kiss. He happily complied with her request and he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to her in a love filled kiss that said 'I see you.'

"You owe me an explanation mister." She said with a chuckle but didn't really care for any right now.

"I love you," was all he said with a full grin

* * *

The End

Reviews are an author's friend

'I See You' by Leona Lewis

I'm in need of a Beta if any of you want to help please check my fanfic home page.

Thanks for reading,

River


End file.
